


Liquid Soldier

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [3]
Category: Original Work, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Liquid Soldier

_The members of the Messiah's army .They protect the remnants of civilization from outside forces_


End file.
